Reflection
by Elizabeth Whittaker
Summary: This is a Lufia fanfic. Lufia's final thoughts before she fought the Sinistrals in the end and when she betrayed her best friend at Glasdar Tower. There are spoilers, so be warned!


Reflection

Reflection

By: Elizabeth Whittaker

E-mail: [lufia22@yahoo.com][1] or [ryvanna@planetstorm.every1.net][2]

__

_Author's Note: I just had an inkling to write during class one day and this Lufia story popped out of my head. Don't worry . . . There is another Lufia story on the way. I assure you of that. This contains spoilers if you have not played up to the Glasdar Tower point in Lufia and the Fortress of Doom._

_Natsume and Tatio are the founders of Lufia. They have credit to all characters, including the character named Devur, who is the hero of the story._

I sighed slowly, clearing my head of the thoughts that were now running through my head. I thought about what Daos said to me when I was on Glasdar Tower, about Devur being the one who was out to destroy me. I do not know why I had believed him now. It was all clouded, as if I did not want to remember any of the events that had happened. I knew that within my heart, I was feeling guilt for what I had done to my friends . . . my love . . . and myself.

With a simple command from Daos's lips and his soothing, yet manulipative words, I had fallen into his trap. I had been the one who was deceived, the one who was caught in the snare of it. And yet, it was not his trap that I had fallen into . . . but my own. One of my making that I did not want to be caught in. Yet I was the one who had fallen into it anyway. There was only one real reason that I had even fell for it in the first place. 

I had become careless. 

I had not listened to anything that my friends were trying to tell me. All this time, I had let a Sinistrals' word control my actions, my words, my thoughts. I had begun to wonder after all this time how anyone could have put up with me. Devur usually listened, even though there was the fact that now I had been reborn as the Mistress of Death in his mind. 

Devur . . .

My mind now focused on his name and I pictured his face in my mind. His somewhat long red hair was the first thing I remembered about him. It never liked to stay down for as long as I remembered. Now it was to his shoulders, the last time I saw him. The knight outfit that he wore stuck out as well, for it was something that he relished with pride. He loved telling me things that he had learned in his training and what was happening in his classes.

But what stuck out most about him was his eyes. The deep, penetrating blue eyes he had. I could never gaze at them for a short amount of time. I was always looking into them, trying to see how deeply I could lose myself in them. In my mind, I knew that Devur knew that I liked him . . . I do not think that he wanted to tell me he knew, though. I do not know why and to this day, I do not think I will ever know.

I rose from the bed that I was sitting on, smoothing out the sheets as I fully stood. I did not know why I did this. I just knew that it felt right somehow as I walked toward the door and opened it, taking one last look out the window. The sky was a light blue with purple and orange mixed in it. As I looked at it, I saw a reflection of myself in the window and realized that what I had done was a mistake; but at the same time, it was something that I was forced to do. 

My footsteps echoed as I walked to the window again, my hand touching the glass on it. It touched the reflection of the left cheek, caressing it, it seemed I sighed as I saw myself and what I had become. "Devur . . . I'm sorry," I whispered to the window. "I did not want to take your sword . . . but I want to live, too. I want to know what it is like to live and not to die once more. Can you forgive me?"

As a last resort I looked to the sky and concentrated at the blue part of the sky. Somewhere around me, I knew I heard a voice. It was light and commanding, yet had a twinge of sadness in it at the same time. I knew then that I had heard Devur and that he had heard me. What he said really made me understand how much I had looked upon my reflection. If it was not for that, I do not think I would have ever asked Devur to take me along with him.

"I forgive you, Lufia," he told me somberly. "You realize that you will have to be killed now, right?" There was a pause before he continued and I shivered at the sound of his voice in the room. "I do not want this for you, my lo--"

I shook my head. "Forgive me, Devur. That is all I ask. You have forgiven me. May the Goddess have mercy upon your soul." Turning away from the window, I took out my Priphea headband and laid it on the bed on the pillow. Then I walked to the door and whispered, "And may she have mercy upon mine."

   [1]: mailto:lufia22@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:ryvanna@planetstorm.every1.net



End file.
